In recent years, various kinds of wireless communication technologies have been developed together with the developments of the information communication technology. Particularly, wireless LAN (WLAN) is the technology for accessing Internet by wireless in a home, a company or a specific service provided area using such a mobile user equipment as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a laptop computer, a portable multimedia player (PMP) and the like based on a radio frequency technology.
As a direct communication technology for devices to be easily connected with each other without a wireless access point (AP) basically required in a conventional WLAN system, the introduction of Wi-Fi Direct or Wi-Fi P2P (peer-to-peer) has been discussed. According to the Wi-Fi Direct, the devices may be connected with each other without a complex configuration process. Moreover, it may support an operation of exchanging data between the devices at the communication rate of a normal WLAN system in order to provide a user with various kinds of services.
Recently, various kinds of Wi-Fi supporting devices have been used. Among the Wi-Fi supporting devices, the number of Wi-Fi Direct supporting devices capable of communication between the Wi-Fi devices without the AP has been increased. In WFA (Wi-Fi alliance), a technology for introducing a platform supportive of various kinds of services (e.g., send, play, display, print, etc.) using Wi-Fi Direct link has been discussed. It may be named WFDS (Wi-Fi Direct service). According to the WFDS, an application, a service and the like may be controlled or managed by ASP (application service platform) corresponding to a service platform.